Monogamy
by Irda Majere
Summary: Harry and Draco are having relationship problems.... *SLASH*
1. Chapter I

Title: Monogamy  
Author: Irda Majere  
Chapter: 1/16  
Pairing: Draco/Harry mainly  
Rating: PG for this chapter  
Summary: Harry and Draco are having relationship problems.  
Warning: This is SLASH! And don't you forget it. Oh, and to all the flamers: Please fuck off.  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting at the breakfast table in the Great Hall, fuming with anger. His friends didn't dare say a word to the enraged boy. They'd tried earlier, and almost had their heads bitten off.   
  
"Draco," Ron whispered to Hermione, a gloomy look on his face. She nodded.  
  
"Isn't it always?" she replied sadly. They both glanced at Harry who was glaring in the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting there, eating his breakfast and chatting casually with his housemates. It was obvious that that the conflict between the couple was one-sided.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stood up and stormed towards the doors leading out of the hall. He glanced meaningfully at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes, sighed and got up from the table. He casually wandered out of the hall, appearing to be in no hurry.  
  
He found the furious Gryffindor waiting for him at the top of the marble staircase. He ascended the stairs slowly, a slight smile on his thin lips. When he reached his boyfriend, he moved as if to kiss him but Harry pulled away. Draco pouted.  
  
"Something wrong, sugar?" Harry glared at him.   
  
"Where were you last night?!" he hissed. "You were supposed to meet me!" The blond boy grimaced.  
  
"Ah. That. I'd forgotten."  
  
"Forgotten you were supposed to meet me?!"  
  
"No, that I hadn't showed up, and that you were most definitely mad at me for it."  
  
"That's worse! Forgetting that you'd stood me up?!" Harry was almost sputtering with rage. "You fucking-"  
  
"Language, Harry," Draco purred. He took one of Harry's hands and raised it to his lips, placing kisses on his boyfriend's knuckles. Harry said nothing and just stared at Draco for a second. 'Maybe he's going to drop it,' Draco hoped. Then Harry pulled his hand out of the blond's grasp. Draco sighed. 'No such luck.' He crossed his arms and awaited the lecture.  
  
"You never take anything seriously, do you?" he said. "Where were you last night!" Draco looked away, crossing his arms. "Tell me, damnit!"  
  
"Fine! I was with Ira. Happy?" Harry looked as if he'd been slapped with a trout. The sight almost made Draco laugh, but he quickly repressed it. Harry was mad at him enough already, and Draco had to get his things before class started. 'I so don't have time for this,' he thought, sighing inwardly.  
  
"Ira Desjardin?! That Ravenclaw slut?!" Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked positively bored witht this argument.  
  
"Yeah, him. Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"None of my business?! I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Just because you're my 'boyfriend' doesn't mean you own me." Draco sneered slightly. "I don't have to answer to you, Potter. I'll do what I bloody well please."  
  
The sneer only enraged Harry even more. How dare that git talk to him like that? He quelled his anger slightly and said in a voice as calm as he could muster: "So you're saying that if I wanted to sleep with someone else, I could just go ahead and do it?"  
  
Draco laughed. "You'd never do that." The self-assurance and certainty in Draco's voice made Harry's cheeks redden, probably because he knew Draco was right. But he'd move into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before he'd admit it.  
  
"Oh? And why not?" Harry asked, crossing his arms, mirroring Draco's.  
  
"Because you don't have it in you to be anything but monogamous."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "What would you do if I did cheat on you? Don't think you'd take it lying down, like you're expecting me to do!"  
  
Draco thought it over. Then he replied, "Well, I'd probably poverize the guy you did it with." He gave Harry a stern look. "But you don't want to try and see."  
  
Harry's face split into a grin. "Oh? And why not?"  
  
Draco snuck closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. This time, Harry didn't stop him, but he did not respond. He kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Because. The poor boy doesn't deserve it."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed. "Who?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Whoever you would sleep with. I'd imagine it'd be that Dean Thomas. He's after you like a bitch in heat, that prat." A giggle escaped Harry's lips. He loved it when Draco was jealous. He quickly caught himself, though, remembering what his boyfriend had done the night before, and that he was still most definitely mad at him for it.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, you know," he said. Draco groaned. "You'll be sleeping alone for at least a month."  
  
"Now that is pure evil," Draco exclaimed.  
  
One corner of Harry's lips rose slightly. He looked quite content with Draco's disapproval. "Well, hope that slut Desjardin was worth it."  
  
Draco sighed heavily. "Fine. See you in potions." With that he planted a swift kiss on Harry's cheek (Harry wasn't quick enough to dodge it) before descending the staircase, heading for the door that lead to the Slytherin dungeons. 


	2. Chapter II

The morning passed, and soon the whole school was again gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry didn't feel like eating, so he told his friends he had to put some finishing touches on his potions essay and snuck up to Gryffindor tower. When he entered the dormitory, he saw that he wasn't alone. Seamus Finnegan was sitting on his bed, tongue sticking out and brow furrowed in concentration over Dean's Gameboy.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, kind of relieved that he wouldn't have to spend the lunch hour alone with his thoughts.  
  
Seamus jumped at the sudden interruption and dropped the computer. "Harry! Ye almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Harry apologized and sat down on the foot of the bed. "What you doing up here?" he asked.  
  
Seamus shrugged. "I can't go to class today, I'm sick."  
  
Harry frowned. "You don't look sick," he commented. It was true, Seamus looked just as insufferably perky as usual.  
  
"Oh it's one of those symptom less veshches, y'know," he said, "can't remember what it's called. But it's highly contagious so I can't leave the dorm." Seamus laughed as Harry unconsciously edged further away from him. The Irish boy slumped back on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about you? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it," Harry replied, his fingers absently playing with some loose threads in the bedcovers.  
  
Seamus immediately picked up on the troubled tone in Harry's voice. He raised himself up again and wrapped his arms around his knees. "What did he do this time?"  
  
Harry looked up at his roommate. "Who?"  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes. "You know who! Draco! That drop dead sexy brat of a boyfriend you have!"  
  
Harry couldn't help laughing at Seamus's description. "Okay, okay, you got me." He sighed. "He..did something he shouldn't have."  
  
"I gathered as much! What I would like to know is, what did he do?"  
  
Harry didn't meet Seamus's eyes. "He slept with someone else," he sighed. "I know I shouldn't be so worked up about it, but-"  
  
"The bratchny!" Seamus yelled. "How could he do that to you? After all you've been through for him! Does he think it was easy for you to tell your droogs and the whole school that you're dating Draco Malfoy? I'm telling you Harry, he's never appreciated you the way he should. You should be with someone who worships you like the sex god you are, not someone who shags you when there's a hole in his oh so busy schedule!"  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "You're probably right, exept for the sex god part," Harry said, sighing more deeply. "But what can I do?"  
  
"Leave him!" Seamus said, sounding exasperated. "Isn't it obvious? He's hurt you way too many times, Harry."  
  
"I can't," Harry whined, "I've tried that remember?"  
  
Seamus nodded. The couple had broken up once, but got back together within a month. There was silence for a while, before Seamus suddenly said: "But why?"  
  
"Why what?" Harry replied. He'd taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Why can't you leave him? He's a total dick, the way he treats you!"  
  
"I know, but I love him don't I?" Harry said, looking up at Seamus. Seamus didn't reply. Harry looked down again and started polishing his glasses, which were enchanted to repell dirt so they didn't really need it. "Can't help who you fall in love with," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Seamus said. He leaned towards Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry gladly returned it.  
  
After a while, Harry said, "Aren't you contagious?"  
  
"Only muggle borns can get it," Seamus replied, his voice muffled because his face was buried in Harry's robes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
***************  
  
  
A few days passed, and Harry and Draco weren't speaking to each other at all. Harry was starting to think that maybe it wasn't worth it, that maybe he should break up with him...for good. Okay so he loved Draco...but what is that worth when you're not loved back? He tried to avoid the fact that maybe-and very likely so-Draco didn't really care about him, he was just with him because it was 'cool to shag Harry Potter.' He hadn't mentioned his fears to anyone, least of all Ron and Hermione. They disliked Draco too much to be able to have a non-biased opinion. They wanted him to dump Draco even when things were good between them, and he couldn't really blame his friends for feeling that way. Draco wasn't exactly trustworthy after all he'd done to the three of them in the past.  
  
Harry was pondering all these things one day in history class, tuning out the monotonous drone of Professor Binns. Then suddenly he heard someone whisper his name.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He looked around and saw Seamus waving to get his attention. He mouthed, "What?"  
  
"I've got a horrorshow idea! I think it might work!" Seamus whispered back, excitedly. Harry looked at the professor. He was writing something on the blackboard, so Harry used the chance and motioned for Seamus to come and sit beside him. Seamus got up and glided into the empty seat next to Harry, who was, for a change, not sitting between his best friends.  
  
"So?" Harry whispered, "what's this great idea of yours about?"  
  
"You and Draco! I think I know a way for you to get back at him and teach him a veshch or two!"   
  
Harry's interest was triggered. "How?" he asked.  
  
"Simple!" Seamus said eagerly. "You just get him at his own game, start spatting with someone else!"   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "He'd kill the guy! I could never do that to anyone."  
  
"Which is why you'd have to break up with Draco first."  
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Then he'll get extra jealous, won't he? But he won't have the right to tolchock the guy cos you won't be his anymore." Seamus made it all sound really simple, but Harry knew very well it wasn't.  
  
"But what if I lose him forever? What if he decides he doesn't want me back?"   
  
The desperation in Harry's voice was evident. 'Poor malchick,' Seamus thought sympahtetically. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "If he doesn't try and get you back, he ain't worth it."  
  
"True," Harry sighed. "But who should I....you know..."  
  
"Sleep with?" Seamus said helpfully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me!" Seamus exclaimed, as if that was soooo obvious.  
  
"You??" Harry was genuinely shocked. He'd expected for Seamus to suggest Dean, or Alexander from Ravenclaw ('cause Harry had once revealed in a game of truth and dare that he had a thing for him). But not himself!  
  
Seamus looked mock-offended. "Is there something wrong with me?" Harry was about to reply 'no' but Seamus waved dismissively. "Don't worry, I know there isn't. Anyway, I thought it over, who it should be." He counted the possibilities off his fingers. "Dean? No, he'd only end up getting hurt 'cause he fancies you so bad. Alex? Nah, he's waaaaaay too much of a Percy. I know you think he's cute and all, but sorry....one Percy in my jeezny was enough."  
  
Harry smiled. Seamus was right, Alexander (he hated being called Alex) was eerily like Percy. He was even made prefect and was considered a very likely candiadate for Head Boy.  
  
"So," Seamus said, "that-"  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
Both boys looked up at Ron, who gestured to the professor. Harry and Seamus turned their heads and saw that their undead teacher was giving them a rather nasty look.  
  
"Sorry," they both mumbled, and Binns continued teaching, glancing at them once in a while to make sure they weren't disturbing his speech about ancient potion makers.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Seamus mouthed to Harry as he snuck back into his own seat next to Dean. 


	3. Chapter III

Title: Monogamy  
Series: Part III/XVI  
Author: Irda Majere  
Rating: PG for this part, just slashiness  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Seamus, Draco/Blaise  
Summary: Harry and Draco are having relationship problems. Seamus   
decides to help....  
Spoilers: Might be  
Author's Notes: Seamus speaks Nadsat, hence all the strange words...   
Nadsat is the slang used in "A Clockwork Orange" by Anthony Burgess,   
the best book *EVER*! I hope someone knows it, but if you have any   
q's just e mail me. :) Enjoy!  
Feedback: Oh yes please!  
Disclaimer: It aaaaaaall belongs to JK Rowling. Except the plot. yay!  
  
p.s. sorry about the mix up last time...this is the *real* chapter III. I promise!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
  
  
Class ended about ten minutes later and the students filed out. When Harry came out, Seamus was waiting for him by the door.  
  
"So," he said, falling into step next to the smaller boy, "am I right? Ain't I the perfect choice?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, sounding and feeling rather doubtful.  
  
"Come ooooon," Seamus urged, "you need someone real skorry, right? Who better? Besides, I'm a killer shag." Harry blushed slightly at that, making Seamus laugh rather wickedly. He stepped in front of Harry and blocked his way by placing his hand on the wall beside them. Harry stopped. Seamus gave him a look, eyebrows raised. "Well? What's it gonna be, sugar?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. Again. But-"  
  
Suddenly Seamus grabbed him, pulled him against him and kissed him full on the lips. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but Seamus's talented tongue soon won him over, and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, kissing him back.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Finnegan."  
  
The tone of his boyfriend's voice made Harry actually shiver. He and Seamus broke apart and they turned to face Draco.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Seamus said, rather pleasantly. "What can I do you for?"  
  
Draco started slowly walking towards them. "You can get your filthy half-blood hands of my boyfriend, that's what." Crabbe and Goyle were close by, cracking their knuckles and glaring menacingly at Seamus.  
  
"I think Harry can choose whose rookers he has on him, Malfoy," Seamus replied, still chipper. Though his eyes occasionally darted to the two goones standing behind the Slytherin.  
  
Draco frowned. "Whose what?"  
  
"Oh stop it, Draco," Harry said, stepping in front of Seamus to face the blond. "Don't think you have to prove the size of your cock to anyone, they all know it's tiny." He crossed his arms and looked into Draco's eyes coolly.  
  
Draco glared back. "Get out of the way, Harry," he warned.  
  
"Why should I? You have no right to hurt him."  
  
"Oh yes I do," Draco sneered. "He was messing with you and that is reason enough."  
  
"But I'm not your business anymore, Draco. You lost the right to call me yours when you slept with Desjardin." Draco frowned and was about to reply when Harry interrupted him. "We're finished. Goodbye," he said and walked off, dragging a grinning Seamus after him.  
  
"Looks like you won't be getting your share of the ol' ultra-violence today, you gloopy bratchnies!"  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all looked at each other. "What the fuck is he saying?" Draco asked irritably before turning away and storming down the corridor. 'I'll get that Finnegan' he thought, a deadly glint in his eye, 'if it's the last thing I ever do.'  
  
  
  
  
"That was so horrorshow, Harry!" Seamus chirped as he and Harry made their way to Gryffindor Tower. "Man, did you show him! His glazzies were greener than yours, I'm tellin' ya. He'll be on his knees before you know it, droogie."  
  
Harry was silent. Had he done the right thing? Probably not, but did Draco deserve anything better? No. He didn't. But then why did Harry feel so guilty. Then Seamus said something that brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"So, I guess I'm your boyfriend now, eh?" He grinned.  
  
"Only in public of course," Harry said a bit too quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like Seamus, just--he wasn't Draco.  
  
"Well," Seamus said, "we're gonna have to make it viddy real convincing like. Draco isn't gloopy, we both know that."  
  
Harry looked at him. "You mean we're gonna have to be all smoochy in public?"  
  
Seamus shrugged and nodded. "Well....yeah! Is that a problem? Ain't I good looking enough for you?" He pouted.  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course you are. At least we won't have to sleep together...."  
  
"Ah," Seamus said in a wise sort of voice, "that is your loss, my brother." His grin widened and turned oh so wicked. "Though I will make sure to try and save you from missing out on the glory that is Yours Truly in bed! Harry Potter, I shall seduce thou. Whether thou likest it or nay."  
  
Harry just laughed, though a part of him worried that maybe he wouldn't be able to resist the Irish boy's charms. He'd always had a soft spot for him.....who hadn't? And it wasn't like he had to stay true to Draco. 'He'll never come back,' Harry thought sadly. 'I just know it.'  
  
  
  
  
Draco let out a loud, ascending growl as he threw one of the chairs in the Slytherin common room against the wall, barely missing a portrait of his own great grandfather who yelled at him to watch out. Draco paid no heed, but grabbed his wand and cast a spell on a large wooden table, making it catch fire. "How dare he!" he yelled and kept pointing his wand at the burning table, making the fire burn faster. Within a minute, there was nothing left but cinders and ash. His breathing was still fast and his eyes were fiery. "That Irish son of a bitch!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a tutting noise. He whirled around and saw Blaise Zabini standing by the doorway leading to the dorms. "What?" Draco said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Temper, temper, young Malfoy," Blaise said in a drawl not unlike Draco's own, except with a slight foreign accent.  
  
"Shut up," Draco growled and pointed his wand at the other boy. "Get out and leave me alone."  
  
Blaise started walking towards Draco, ignoring the blond's wand. "It isn't your private common room, you know. Just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean you own everything. I always found your hot temper and intolerable arrogance terribly tiring when we were together.." He came to a halt a foot away from the blond. "What did he do this time?"  
  
Draco glared at his friend and former lover, but quickly his anger faded and his shoulders slumped. "He broke up with me," he said in a low voice.  
  
Blaise laughed, earning another death glare from Draco. "Again? I thought you just got back together! You just can't keep a boyfriend, can you? You must have been really bad..."  
  
"It's none of your business," Draco grumbled.  
  
"That thing with a certain Ravenclaw set him off? Oh what a surprise..." Draco opened his mouth to ask how the hell he knew about that, but Blaise interrupted. "Oh everyone knows," he said dismissively. "At least everyone who's anyone."  
  
Draco slumped down into one of the armchairs. "I'm going to kill him. Fucking slut. What the hell does Harry see in that idiot?!"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about, but if you ask me, you're better off without Potter anyway. He's nothing but trouble."  
  
"I didn't ask you, so keep your opinions to yourself."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Draco! What does he have that every other piece of tail doesn't? Okay it's fun screwing The Great Harry Potter, but you've been with him for ages!" Draco didn't say anything, or even look at the other Slytherin. Instead he diverted his gaze to the fireplace, looking rather pathetic and...lost somehow. Blaise's eyes widened. "Unless, of course... Oh no!" he said loudly.  
  
Draco jumped. "What?"  
  
"He's more than just a piece of tail to you, isn't he? You care about him! Draco, he's a Gryffindor! The embodiment of the very thing You Know Who is fighting against! What were you thinking?!" Blaise said, trying not to let the jealousy shine through. The blond boy didn't reply, he just stared into the flames. Blaise shook his head and slumped down into the chair beside him. "What is your father going to say, Draco?"  
  
Draco turned sharply too look at Blaise, the look in his eyes murderous. "Nothing. Because he won't find out."  
  
Blaise held his hands up defensively. "I won't tell him! But someone is bound to. You're already dating the brat publically, the only thing so far that has kept our housemates from telling is that they believe you're just in it for a shag! They find it amusing! But if you get back together with him, they'll know you mean business!"   
  
"But I need him, Blaise!" Draco got up and started pacing the common room again, running his hands through his hair as he often did when distressed. "I feel like I can't go on without him!"  
  
"Like hell you can't!" Blaise hissed. "You and I have both been brought up to not need anyone, least of all a lover. Draco, you are destined to become a Death Eater. What the hell are you thinking, getting together with our Master's worst enemy?!"  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Draco yelled. "You think I wanted it this way? It started out as a little fling in the Astronomy Tower, a quick shag in an abandoned classroom but...it evolved. Became something more. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't! You don't think I'm scared shitless of what my father will do to me if or when he finds out? I'm fucking terrified, Zabini! I'm not stupid!" Draco stormed to the fireplace, not facing Blaise. He crossed his arms and frowned into the flames.  
  
Blaise sighed quietly. He walked over to where Draco stood, and was silent for a while. Then he said: "No, Draco, you're not stupid. Which goes to show that if you had any sense you'd drop that Potter boy like a crippled houself. What do you want more? Him, or serving our Lord?"  
  
Draco didn't reply. He just stared unflinchingly at the fire, the shadows of the flames dancing on his pale skin. "Blaise?" he said softly a moment later.  
  
"Yes," the other boy replied rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Are you supporting the Dark Lord because you want to or because it's 'what you're supposed to be doing'?"  
  
Blaise looked up and frowned at Draco, as if he was going to scold him for questioning his loyalty to their Master, but seemed to reconsider for his brow unfurrowed. He sighed and crossed his arms. "I guess I've never really thought about it," Blaise said, shrugging. "It's just always been that way. I don't know anything else. I mean I can't say my heart belongs to the Dark Lord, lock stock and barrel, but..." He sighed again, more deeply. "I don't know. But I do know that I never thought I'd see Draco Malfoy doubting his father's beliefs."  
  
"I just detest the fact that I never even had a choice. I was just born into this--this-mold, this life I'm just expected to live, no questions asked."  
  
Blaise placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, stroking it gently with his thumb. "You're a Malfoy, Draco," he said softly, "you don't have a choice. Neither did I. We were both born into two of the most powerful pureblood families in history, both known for their prowess in the dark arts."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. Blaise felt him lean into his touch, so he came closer and wrapped his arms around the blond boy. "Sleep in my bed tonight?" Draco whispered. Blaise could tell, with more than a little disappointment, that Draco really did mean 'sleep', but agreed to spend the night with him nonetheless.  
  
Without another word Draco led the other boy down into the dormitories, undressed them both and crawled into bed, holding his blanket up for Blaise to join him. The sight of the blond's naked form outlined in the dark folds of the covers made Blaise's body ache, but he held back, promising himself a rendezvous with one of the young and eager Slytherins in the morrow. He lay awake, watching Draco drift off to sleep in his arms. "It's been too long," he whispered before closing his eyes to dream about grey eyes and pale skin. 


	4. Chapter IV

Title: Monogamy  
Series: Part IV/XVI  
Author: Irda Majere  
Rating: PG for this part, just slashiness and a tiny bit of violence...  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Seamus, Draco/Blaise  
Summary: Harry and Draco are having relationship problems. Seamus   
decides to help....  
Spoilers: Might be  
Author's Notes: Seamus speaks Nadsat, hence all the strange words...   
Nadsat is the slang used in "A Clockwork Orange" by Anthony Burgess,   
the best book *EVER*! I hope someone knows it, but if you have any   
q's just e mail me. :) Enjoy!  
Feedback: Oh yes please!  
Disclaimer: It aaaaaaall belongs to JK Rowling. Except the plot. yay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Seamus arrived at the Gryffindor table together, holding hands. The sight made both Hermione and Ron stop eating and the pair just stared at their two friends, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"When did this happen?" Ron asked. "What about Draco?"  
  
"I dumped him," Harry said as casually as he could muster. "I was tired of his bullshit so I let him go." He sat down next to Ron, and Seamus planted himself beside him, entwining his fingers with Harry's on the tabletop. Hermione couldn't help staring at their hands.  
  
"Didn't take long to find a new one," Ron said breathily, looking down at his breakfast.  
  
"Oh I'd been after him for ages!" Seamus exclaimed. "When he broke up with that Slytherin bratchny I saw my chance and moved in, and voila!" He leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "I got lucky," he said with his trademark grin.  
  
Hermione was beaming. "Oh I'm so happy for you two!" She stood up and hugged them both. "I'm not sorry to see the back of that miserable Malfoy git," she said, frowning.  
  
"Hear, hear," Ron said, also smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back and lay his head on Seamus's shoulder. 'I hope Draco's watching this,' he thought, snuggling closer to his supposed boyfriend who wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed the top of his head.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was plunging his fork into his sausages over and over again until they didn't even resemble sausages anymore, but their deformation didn't stop him. He stared over the heads of the other students at the lovebirds smooching at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Blaise looked on, worry etched in his dark features. "Draco," he whispered into the blond's ear, "calm down. If he sees you fuming, he'll start to gloat. And you don't want that."  
  
"I know," Draco growled, "but it's so fucking hard.."  
  
"Look at that bitch Potter smooching with that Irish slut," Goyle suddenly grumbled beside him. Then he turned to Draco and said: "What did you ever see in that ugly bastard? I think I'd rather fuck a blast ended screwt!" The whole table laughed, not noticing the furious grimace spreading over Draco's face.  
  
Before Blaise could do anything, Draco whirled around and jabbed his fork into the bigger boy's hand, making Goyle scream with pain.   
  
"Don't you dare-" Blaise planted his hand over Draco's mouth before he could say another word and dragged him out of the Hall, the whole school staring after them.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Draco said angrily to his friend.  
  
"Because you were just about to spill your secret to the entire school, Malfoy," the other replied. "How are you going to explain why you stabbed Goyle?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll think of something." With that, Draco turned and ran up the marble staircase.  
  
"Draco!" Blaise called after him, "where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business," he called back. "Don't follow me!"  
  
Blaise had started up the stairs, but when he heard Draco's words he stopped and stared after his enraged friend. Then he sighed, turned around and started walking to class. 'Lovely piece of trouble you've got yourself in, Draco dear,' he thought to himself. 'I knew that Potter kid wasn't good for you. Should've just stayed with someone of your own kind....like me.'  
  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Neville asked, eyes wide. Everyone had been distracted by the scene at the Slytherin table, and were now busy buzzing over what had happened.  
  
"Malfoy stabbed his hand with his fork!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked. "Why would he do that to one of his cronies?"  
  
"Maybe he said something to offend his master," Dean commented rather coldly, not looking up from his breakfast. He did glance at Harry, who caught it. His eyes widened questioningly at Dean, but he didn't meet his eyes to answer.  
  
Seamus leaned over and whispered to Harry: "Maybe the bolshy git said something about you."   
  
"No, that can't be," Harry said disbelieving. "He wouldn't react that harshly. He hates me! Why would he care if someone put me down?" Seamus just shrugged.  
  
"Well," Hermione interrupted everyone's speculations, "we'll discuss that later. It's time to go to class."  
  
"Trust her to ruin the fun," Ron sighed. But he got up from the table and followed his girlfriend out of the Hall. 


	5. Chapter V

Title: Monogamy  
Series: Part V/XVI  
Author: Irda Majere  
Rating: R for non-graphic sex.  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Seamus, Draco/Blaise  
Summary: Harry and Draco are having relationship problems. Seamus   
decides to help....  
Spoilers: Might be  
Author's Notes: Seamus uses Nadsat slang, hence all the strange words...   
Nadsat is the slang used in "A Clockwork Orange" by Anthony Burgess,   
the best book *EVER*! I hope someone knows it, but if you have any   
q's just e mail me. :) Enjoy!  
Feedback: Oh yes please!  
Disclaimer: It aaaaaaall belongs to JK Rowling. Except the plot. yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Oh the irony of it all!' I thought as I dramatically flung myself on my bed, putting on a show even though there wasn't anyone to see it. So typical me, brothers. Always the attention whore.   
  
"The irony of it all, damn it." This time outloud, followed by a deep sigh. You see, my dear friends and readers, I had ittied and done something really really naughty. Not only had I fallen for -Harry Potter-, but also for the object of my best friend's affection! Life is, of course, terrible.  
  
It must be said that he was rather irresistable. With those bright green glazzies, that sweet smile and an ever so cute behind. I thought constantly about tying him up in my bed, gagged and naked and taking him with his glasses still on...begging and pleading for more, panting my name and moaning with ecstacy.  
  
But whatever should I do, O my brothers? Not only did Dean viddy him first, but also Harry would never return my feelings of craving and longing. His ticker belonged to Draco "Drop Dead Sexy" Malfoy, and a lowly luscious creature like myself couldn't possibly compete with -him-.  
  
I lay there a while longer, feeling ever so sorry for myself, 'til I felt like I was going to be sick. Now that sort of behaviour did not suit a proud and sexy Irishman like myself. I sat up and shook off the melancholy weighing me down like a big heavy blanket. "It's Dean's own fault that he hasn't moved in," I said outloud in a defiant tone, "not mine. I am Seamus Finnegan, and Seamus Finnegan gets what he wants. And that includes black haired little nymphs like Harry Potter!" I stood up and went in search of my make-believe boyfriend.   
  
Operation Get Harry had begun.  
  
I found my naughtly little angel lounging in the common room with Mr. and Mrs. Ideal Couple, Ron and Hermione. They were sweet and all but....a bit too perfect, let alone obvious. They were probably the last people in the whole friggin' skolliwoll to realize they were perfect for each other. Anyway, back to Your Humble Narrator. That is me.  
  
"Hey there sweetcakes," I said with my ever so disarming smile. "I was looking for you." I sat down beside him on the couch and planted a wet one on his smooth cheek (unfortunately the one on his face).  
  
"Didn't have to look long, did you?" Harry said and laughed seductively (or at least I thought so). "You just came down from our room." He graciously allowed me to take him into my starving arms and hold him against my even hungrier body. Then he brought his succulent lips against my listening ear and whispered: "Why can't we at least tell Ron and Hermione? I hate fooling them like this."  
  
I hated being reminded of the fact that our relationship was nothing but a charade, but didn't let it show. Instead I leaned in and whispered back: "We've already talked about this; the less people that know the better. Remember, in Hogwarts some of the walls really *do* have ears." I paused and glanced over at the Granger before continuing, "Though I know that a smart devotchka like Hermione will probably figure it out, which is okay 'cause I know she won't tell anyone, not even her ickle Ronnikins. She'll respect the fact that you want it to be a secret."  
  
He sighed against my chest (what a heavenly sound). "You're right. But that doesn't mean I can't hate it."  
  
I patted his hair comfortingly, resisting the urge to grab it and take him like an animal, thus shocking the hell out of The Happy Couple. "It'll all go well, my pet. That slimy little git of yours will come slithering back before you can say 'cheating scum'." Harry slapped me on the thigh for that, but that was okay. Any touch from him was like a gift, O my brothers.  
  
To my sheer but ill-controlled delight, Harry suddenly placed himself on my lap, legs on either side of mine and laid his head on my chest. His arms wrapped around my waist and his playful fingers slid under my t-shirt and began stroking my bare skin. Not being able to resist, I ran my hands up his thighs and placed them on his little behind, pulling him closer. Our crotches rubbed together but he didn't seem to notice. I certainly did. I gathered him into my arms again and buried my face in his neck. His skin smelled delicious. I just had to have a taste, so I began gently nibbling on his neck.  
  
He giggled. "What are you doing?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Preparing to devour you, lover," I said in a lustful voice. He laughed again, thinking I was joking. Oh how wrong he was. He probably expected me to stop then, but I didn't, couldn't. Seamus Finnegan had arrived at the no-turning-back spot, and there was no turning back. Unless he kicked me in the marbles, yelled at me or ran away...or even all of the above.  
  
"I think they're convinced," he whispered, "you can stop now."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" I whispered back between nibbles and bites.  
  
"Well, that would be a problem wouldn't it?" He raised his head and met my eyes. He looked terribly unsure and scrumptious. "We really shouldn't be taking it this far, Seamus."  
  
"Why ever not, my precious?" I purred in his ear. The fact that he'd said "shouldn't" was a clear sign to a veteran player like me that I was so in for a shag.  
  
"Because!" he said, his voice showing more than a hint of defeat, "I-Draco..." The little succubus was interrupted by my skillful hand which had slid between his thighs and was massaging his crotch. "Oh no," he moaned softly.  
  
The evident lust in his voice consumed me and my breath caught in my throat. I applied more pressure to his sensitives until he dropped his forehead down on my shoulder. He bit down on my clothed skin in order to silence the sounds fighting to escape from the confines of his lovely throat.   
  
"Don't fight it," I whispered shakily, overcome with devilish desire meself.  
  
"Just take me up to our room, Finnegan," he half-hissed, half-whispered against my chest.   
  
This Irishman did not need to be told twice. I took him into my arms and carried him towards the stairs, winking cheekily at Ron and Hermione, Ron blushing furiously and Hermione with a raised eyebrow and slight grin.  
  
When we were in our room, I threw my little lover on the bed, my own slightly larger body not far behind. As I lay on top of him, tasting his lips, neck and cheeks, I said huskily: "How do you want it, Harry."  
  
"Frankly, I don't care, I just want it *now*!" he replied in a sort of a growl that even Draco would be proud of.  
  
"Alright then," I said and swiftly undid his trousers and slid them off. I loosened my own and before long I was inside him, speeding up with every stroke, eliciting all sorts of moans and gasps from my Harry, including 'Oh Seamus!' which just drove me mad. And best of all, he still had his glasses on.....  
  
After I came inside him my body collapsed on top of his. I bitterly cursed the layers of clothing that seperated us, wanting to feel his sweaty skin against mine. He was breathing hard in my ear and I was sure I'd died and joined old Bog in heaven. But then...  
  
"Draco..."  
  
...it all fell down.  
  
Life is, of course, terrible. 


End file.
